N.D. Survivor
| Last= | Name=Unknown | Place=USA | Status=Deceased | Death=Prior to or during a jump through time to 1954 | DeathReason = Unknown | ReasonAus=Unknown | ReasonTrip=Unknown | Actor=Ivana Michele Smith |}} N.D. Survivor is a middle section survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. She is an unnamed survivor credited as "N.D. Survivor". "N.D." is casting shorthand for "nondescript". She often wears a yellow T-shirt and white trousers. Before the Crash Flight 815 Little is known about N.D. Survivor's past, however, she appeared in several flashbacks of other characters at the Sydney Airport as she boarded Oceanic Flight 815. At the airport she was talking to another man as Jin waited while Jack argued with the ticket agent regarding his father's coffin. Later she was sitting near Walt when Michael left to make a phone call. On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) }} During the initial aftermath of the crash she is seen holding her ears and helping the injured. At night she joined others to hear the roars and sounds of the Monster emanating from within the jungle. When the signal party returned to the beach, N.D. Survivor and the other survivors listened to Sayid's speech. N.D. Survivor proved herself helpful during the first days after the crash by helping Claire and other survivors sort wallets and other possession which were strewn across the beach. Later she was present at the funeral for crash victims. The next day she and the camp saw a woman drowning in the sea. At night N.D. Survivor listened to Jack make his "live together, die alone" speech. The next day she witnessed Jin deliver a beating to Michael seeing him wearing the Rolex Watch. She later decided not to live at the caves and made camp at the beach. She helped her fellow survivors gather the luggage that was drifting into the water when the tide suddenly shifted. N.D. Survivor joined the camp that night as they moved the camp to their new home. }} When Walt set fire to the raft, Michael blamed Jin and delivered a beating to Jin. N.D. Survivor witnessed this with others. She was present with the entire camp when Claire presented her newborn son to the camp. The next day she attended Boone's funeral and then witnessed the return of Locke who claimed responsibility for the accident, and was attacked by Jack. A few days later, she and others at the raft saw the black smoke across the island, signalling the approach of the Others. N.D. Survivor was present for the official launching of the raft. Soon after Sayid led her and some other survivors to the caves. Days 44-67 (Season 2) }} While hiding at the caves, N.D talked to Charlie in the caves about the Others. Charlie re-assured her that the Others weren't coming, and that Rousseau lit the fire herself. After she listened to Jack's speech, she is later seen sitting talking to another man. At the beach on the day that Hurley passed out the food from the hatch to the group, she joined her fellow survivors in the partaking of the food that night, and thanked Hurley for it. N.D. Survivor also attended Shannon's funeral. She also listened to Sawyer's speech about how he conned the group. A few days later she is seen as Ana Lucia approached Sayid, who was building a dining table with Charlie. N.D. Survivor held her ears during the discharge and helped clean up the resulting debris. Days 68-85 (Season 3) }} The next day N.D Survivor noticed Charlie and Locke carrying Eko, who had been hurt by a polar bear, back to the beach, and she listened to Locke promise the rest of the survivors that he was going to save Jack, Kate and Sawyer. N.D. Survivor was one of many survivors who rushed to welcome back Kate and Sawyer when they arrived back on the beach after escaping from the Others' encampment. When Jack, Sayid, and Kate returned to the camp from escaping from the Others, N.D. Survivor was there to greet them. She and the rest of the survivors were shocked to see Juliet coming to their camp and sleeping in their tents. She also walked past Jack and Sawyer playing table tennis. If she didn't die prior to the beginning of time shifts, then she died in the flaming arrow attack in 1954, since Rose and Bernard Nadler are presumed to be the only survivors of it. Trivia *One of the original 33 survivors. *N.D. survivor last appeared in as Ivana Michele Smith stopped working on Lost. Unaswered questions *What is her name? fr:Survivante ND Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 Crew and Passengers Category:Middle Section Survivors Category:Unnamed characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Hurley's flashback characters Category:Jin and Sun's flashback characters Category:Michael and Walt's flashback characters Category:Nikki and Paulo's flashback characters